Nalu Bad Boy's Girl
by LuceTheKiller
Summary: Natsu, band leader, and bad boy goes to a night club with his friends. They meet a few girls and fall for them, though Natsu is fascinated with a certain girl. She is of course, a very popular stripper. She ends up working for him. Will he get together, or will this destroy him. (Please do not read if you don't like lemons, or bad language.
1. She's Mine

Natsu had just finished writing his next song with his buddies Gajeel, Laxua, Gray, Jellal, Sting, and Rouge. The were all in a band called the Dragons. They were extremely rich, and bad boys. Of course all the girls thought they were hot, and perfect to mess around with. "NATSU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" yelled Gray. Gray has blackish hair and solid black eyes. Although be was good looking, he did have a habit of stripping. What I mean is he took off his shirt alot. Sometimes even his pants. "Alright, alright I'm coming." Natsu said walking down the long flight of stairs. "So where we going now?" Laxus asked. "To the club" Sting said with a smirk. All the boys smiled while think dirty thoughts. "WELL LETS GO GET SOME CHICKS!" Gray yelled. "YEAH" all the boys replied.

"No no no no. I'm going to be late!" a frantic blonde said while running. She had a bag with clothes in it running at full speed to the club. The girl burst through the door breathing hard. "About time you showed up" a brunette said. "Shut it Cana" the blonde snapped. "GIRLS HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED. THE PLACE WILL OPEN SOON." a orange hair man with classes said. "Wow Loke, your actually serious today." The blonde said with a smirk. "Lucy shut it and get dressed" Loke said with a smile. "Can do sir" Lucy said returning the smile. She ran off into the back, and got dressed.

When the boys pulled up in front of the club, they all smiled.

"Lets go" Gajeel said.

"Sure" Rouge replied.

They parked the car and walked to the front.

"Name" a huge man with white hair said. "We're the Dragons" Natsu replied.

The man open to door and the boys walked in. As soon as they came in they saw girls in different colored bikinis dancing on poles. The boss walked up to them.

"Long time no see guys" Loke said.

"Yeah nice to see you again Loke." Gray said.

"Still a huge pervert I see." Natsu said while grinning. "Shut the hell up hothead" Loke said.

Natsu kept smiling and chuckled.

"Here come to the VIP room"

Loke lead them to the room.

"I'll bring in the best dancers for ya"ll" a girl with white linger hair said.

She winked at the boys and left.

"Who is that" Laxus said with a little blush.

"Her name's Mirajane, we call her Mira. She works at the bar" Loke replied. "Okay" Laxus said. After a few minutes a few girls walked in. The boys looked at them all grinning. A girl with long blue hair got on the pole and started to dance. She started to eye Gray down with smile while keeping her eyes on him. He a at there amused with the girl and eyed her down as well. "Damn she's fine" Gray thought. As the girl left another girl with long purple hair took her place. She had a violet one piece on. She danced and was watching rouge as he was watching her too. He grinned and she left. A short blue haired girl walked in with drinks and handed them to the boys. Gajeel's attention went straight to her. She smiled at him sweetly and then left. Gavel sag there flustered. Then the next girl came up. Natsu sat up shocked. A blonde headed girl stepped onto the table and danced on the pole instead of the one the other girls danced on. Natsu was eying her down from head to toe. He smirked as she focused on him. He licked his lips and she smiled. She turned to the pole and went up and down in a motion that you would do in a bed with someone. She moved her hips and spun on the pole. After some time she grinned at Natsu, winked, and walked off. Natsu sat there thinking of her.

"Who was that" Natsu asked Loke. "Oh, her name is Lucy. She is the most popular stripper here. She get a ton of money because the boys love her. She's the best one here." Loke replied.

"So her name is Lucy" Natsu thought. "She's mine" he said to himself.


	2. The Question

Hope you enjoy! =P

Previously:

"Who was that," Natsu asked Loke.

"Oh, her name is Lucy. She is the most popular stripper here. She gets a ton of money because the boys love her. She's the best one here." Loke replied.

"So her name is Lucy," Natsu thought. "She's mine," he said to himself.

Once she left another girl appeared. She had a white pixie haircut, with a white-bluish bikini on. Sting sat up immediately and sat there watching her. After a few minutes, Natsu snuck out of the room without anybody noticing.

Natsu was walking around the club only to find the blonde earlier on a pole with all kinds of men watching her. He saw a many pulls out 30 bucks just to get a lap dance from her. He quietly growled, pulled out a $50, and walked in front of the stage where the blonde was dancing.

The girl saw him and smiled. She was watching him in front of her while dancing to the beat of the music. She bent down to her back and started to dance. He smirked and put the money in her top. She stood up, walked over to him. The pink haired boy smirked again and sat down in a chair.

She got on him and started to dance. She turned around, making Natsu only see her golden hair, and she danced. He grabbed her waist, making her dance to the rhythm of him holding onto her. She smirked sexily, while he did the same.

After 10 minutes later, the time was up. She leaned over him, hovering over his face. He lifted his head to her ear.

"Meet me at the bar in 30," Natsu whispered.

She nodded and walked away to get on the pole, and started to spin. Natsu went back to the boys in the other room. Before going in, he looked back at the blonde who was upside down on the pole and spun. He smirked and went into the VIP section.

Lucy's P.O.V.

After 15 more minutes of dancing for the stupid guys surrounding me, I got off the pole and went to the back. I slowly got undressed and put on my regular clothes. Just as I got done getting dressed, a long haired girl came walking in.

"Hey Lucy~san, how was tonight." The girl said.

"Same as usually. Idiotic men trying to get together with me, dancing, giving guys lap dances, getting money. So yeah, the usual." I said.

"Ooooh how much did you get tonight." the blue head said.

"Shut it Juvia. And to be exact…$465.80."

"Of course, you got way more than me. As usual." Juvia pouted.

"It's because I'm hot. And the boys are pervs." I said back.

"Did you find someone you like yet?" Juvia said smiling

I think of the boy with the pink hair earlier. "Hmmm, maybe I did, but I don't even know who he is. Oh yeah, I-"

"...cy- LUCY" Juvia yelled, and finally got my attention.

"Well did you?" she asked concerned

"Huh? Oh no, I haven't." I said back.

"Well, I have somewhere to be in about five minutes, so Bye juvia." I waved

"Bye Lucy~san" she waved back.

Natsu's P.O.V

I entered the room and saw Gray, Rogue, Jellal, and Sting sitting and talking.

"Hey guys, I'm back, where's Laxus?" I said.

"Yo hothead, where ya been?" Gray said back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ELSA?" I yelled at Gray.

"Shut up you two, and Laxus is at the bar," Loke said fixing his shirt.

"Oh okay, well I have somewhere to be. I'll meet yall at the house. See ya!" I said running out of the room.

"...okay then," Sting said confused.

Narrator P.O.V

The blonde went outside and walked to the back of the building, where the pink haired boy said.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is." She looked around.

Then the blond said, "WAIT WHY AM I EVEN OUT HERE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!"

She was about to walk off when she felt an arm pull her back. She turned around to see the boy from earlier.

"Oh it's just you. Why are we back here anyway?" She girl said relieved.

"Yeah, it is me. And we are back here because I want to ask you something?" Natsu said.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Wait first what's your name?" She asked.

"Names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He said.

"Oh okay, so what did you want to ask me."

Natsu grinned at the question. "I want you to be mine."

"WHAT!?" Lucy said shocked.

"Yeah, but as my personal stripper."

"P-personal s-st-stripper?"

"Hehe yep. I'll even pay you."

Hmm, how much is the pay," Lucy said.

"$500 or more depending on how well it is."

"WAIT SERIOUSLY $500 OR MORE?!" Lucy said shocked.

"Mmhmm." He said smiling.

"DEAL! Besides, it can't be that bad." Lucy replied smiling.

"Yeah, my friends live there, so you can bring some friends sometimes too."

"Okay cool, when do I start." she asked.

"Tomorrow, see ya" he waved and went inside.

"Heh yeah, bye," she said quietly.

"Well, better get home and get some rest. I got a long day ahead of me."

They young blonde smiled to herself and walked home. While Natsu was at the club smirking to himself, thinking of who knows what. Both were happy for some reason. That reason they will learn in time.


End file.
